Queen
by Mystified Shadow
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have kits? To fall in love? To have your best friend pick you up as you begin to fall. The overwhelming feeling of love flood over as your kits are born. I wished for it all. To be a queen. They all want to be leaders or medicine cats. For me? Never.


She felt the world rush around her as she woke up. Startled at the yowling, she pressed against the solid grey she-cat. Her mouth emitting soft whimpers, pawing at her mother to wake up. The soft moss beneath her shifted as her sister woke up. Her beautiful amber eyes staring back as their mother pushed them to the back of the nest.

"Sh, my darlings it will be alright," their mother whispered, staring at them with her brown eyes.

Despite her calming tone, her kits felt the alarming atmosphere around them. They pressed against the moss as they heard the harsh voice from outside. Then they heard scuffling from outside that ended with whimpers.

"What is happened?" Ashenkit, the dappled silver and black kit, asked.

Ashenkit pawed at her mother, her claws struggling to climb up onto her back. Her jaw slacked as she saw Briarpetal, a dark tabby, laying on her side. While Berrypool was curled up closer to her side, whispering encouraging words. She curled up ontop of her mother, watching as two bundles slipped out over time. A small large reddish brown she-cat and a brown and white tom, she heard.

A small gasp came from Briarpetal as she cooed over them, her eyes fondling them in love. She watched as Pinefang, her mate and the deputy, rushed in. His green eyes softening at the sight of them. Berrypool watched in satisfaction as he curled up next to her, her own blue eyes casting her own loving look to them before heading out.

"What are their names," her mother mewed.

Briarpetal looked up, vageuly noticing Ashenkit perched on top of the other queen. She wasn't sure if it was out of tiredness or just her eyes were blinded by her new kits.

"Hazelkit and Bramblekit."

"Beautiful names," purred her mother, turning to stare at her own kits.

Ashenkit tumbled down, landing on her sister with a squeak. Elmkit hissed batting her away, before curling up further away from her troubled sister.

"Mother? Why do we have kits?"

Greyfern looked surprised at first, but pulled her closer.

"Let me tell you a story. I met your father, Leapflame when I was an apprentice. I found him scared and starving by the border. I took care of him out of curiousity but then we fell in love. I loved your father then we ended up having you two."

Ashenkit nodded, her eyes widening at the thought of having a mate and kits.

"Were we beautiful?"

Greyfern nodded, her eyes clouding in a memory. "You two were my bundles of joy. I loved you since the moment I found out. Having kits is the most beauitful thing."

She nodded sleepily, pressing against her mother. Her eyelids dragging down before she fell into a deep sleep.

 _I want to be a queen.. I want to fall in love.. I want to have kits..._

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader -** Whitestar: A snow white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy -** Pinefang - A large reddish-brown tom with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat -** Berrypool - A delicate cream she-cat with bright blue eyes

 **Warriors**

Haystalk - A golden-brown tom with a scar down his flank and blue eyes

Foxfleck - A white she-cat with russet flecks and a bushy russet tail, green eyes

Applefur - A long-furred dappled russet she-cat with green eyes

Sprucespot - A dark brown tabby tom with black spots and yellow eyes

Leapflame - A handsome dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Mouseheart - A dusty brown she-cat with a grey muzzle and blue eyes

Rushfall - A dark grey tom with white paws and green eyes

Mossheart - A dark grey tom with dark green eyes

Stoneclaw - A solid grey tom with brown eyes

Vinespring - A ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Lionfeather - A pale ginger almost golden she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices -**

Brightpaw - A pale golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Sandpaw - A pale brown and white tom with blue eyes

 **Queens -**

Greyfern - A solid grey she-cat and brown eyes: Mate - Leapflame: Kits - Ashenkit, Elmkit

Ivybird - A dark orange and black tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes: Mate - Rushfall: Kits - Poppykit, Pebblekit, Blizzardkit

Briarpetal - A dark tabby she-cat with white spots on her chest and blue eyes: Mate - Pinefang

 **Kits -**

Ashenkit - A long-furred dappled silver and black she-cat with dark brown eyes

Elmkit - A pale brown and grey marbled she-cat with amber eyes

Poppykit - A ginger, black, white mottled she-cat with green eyes

Pebblekit - A spotted dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Blizzardkit - A mottled white tom with dark blue eyes

 **Elders**

Silverstripe - A white she-cat with silver streaks and blue eyes

Robinheart - A russet and black tom with yellow eyes

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm back. I took a long break from fanfiction, I haven't bothered to try and rewrite Betrayal. I just tried to do it but then got huge writing block. As well as, the other stories. Trail of Tears will continue and this if you guys like it. Also sorry if this prologue is bad, I'm trying to get back into the grove of things.**


End file.
